Your Like A Bad Addiction
by ImNotMark
Summary: All I'd ever wanted was to forget. But even when I thought I had, pieces had kept emerging, like bits of wood floating up to the surface that only hint at the shipwreck below. [Brooke Centric]


Hey , I'm back with a new story! This isn't a one shot , but it's going to to be either a two parter or three parter depending on the reviews I get ! Now you may reconignize some of these scenerios , not from the show but from movies or books. I tried to do it justice. All you really need to know is that Season 1-4 **did** happen. The only change I made is that Nathan/Haley are not having a baby. Aside from that , its the same old One Tree Hill. I'd say this story is a bit AU , only because the characters personalities aren't the ones they have on the show. There a bit bitcher and a bit cattier. But you may see a bit of the ones on the show seeping through at times. Alright I think thats it. Enjoy !

* * *

Part 1

**Dear Brooke Davis ,**

**You are cordially invited to Tree Hill High's 5 year reunion.**

**Where : Tree Hill High Gymnasium.  
When : June 22 , 2013**

**The theme for the party is Full Length & Fabulous. That means no dresses that are above your ankle, Brooke! But the fun part is , you need to wear a mask. At the end of the night you will take it off and reveal to all your former classmates who you really are. Hope you can attend !**

**- Bevin Maskey.**

Turning off the ignition , I stepped out of my car. Not realizing how nervous I actually was about this evening. When I first got the invitation , I admit I was a little hesitant about coming. Alright , who am I kidding. I was scared shitless. It's been five years since I last set foot in Tree Hill. And when I left , I walked away from everyone I had ever loved. For some , coming back will rehash old memories. Good memories. For me , well let's just say I'd rather forget.

As I made my way up to the High school , I couldn't shake the feeling that me being here was wrong. I was seriously thinking about turning around and catching the next flight out to New York. In eight hours exactly , I could be in my pajamas , all cozy on my couch with Abdullah II , my pet cat. As I make my way through the sea of people waiting to get inside , the line comes to a halt. I turn around to lean against the wall, my eyes shut involuntarily and I try to tell myself that coming here was the right thing to do. That tonight was going to be fun. But when I open my eyes and come face to face with the girls locker room, I knew that wasn't going to happen. My throat tightens , and my stomach twists.

_--_

_Through sudden nausea and dizziness I saw something that gave me a sudden , final shred of hope. His eyes , merely intent before , now burned with an uncontrollable need. _

_The blood - spreading crimson across her white shirt , pooling rapidly on the floor - was driving him mad. No matter his original intentions , he couldn't draw this out much longer._

_I couldn't move. My mind was screaming , telling me to do something. Anything. But my body wouldn't have it. All I could do was pray. Pray that this would all be over soon , and that I wouldn't be leaving here without her_.

--

Gulping back tears , I turn away. Trying to ignore the vomit ready to spill out of my mouth. I try to void my mind of those memories , as I move forward in the line. Looking down at my attire I realize for the first time since I left , how incredibly sexy I really look. My gown was a canary yellow. Long ( as promised) and it flowed in the back to create a tiny train. But , my favorite part had to be the slit starting right under my right breast and ending where my hip bone is. Hey, we weren't allowed to wear a mini , they had to let me have something.

My hair was tied into a simple yet elegant bun right on the base of my neck. And of course , the mask. Let me tell you , it was pretty damn hard to find a mask that could go with this dress. So I had to settle for gold , which I had learned by the way , was actually part of the yellow family. So I guess in the end it all worked out pretty well. I couldn't turn back now , and if something bad were to happen. Well, at least I would go down looking hot.

Entering the gym , thirty minutes later , I was surprised to see that almost our entire class had shown up. I figured everyone would've been to busy to attend , or just didn't give a crap. But honestly, I wasn't here for everyone else. I was here for three people. And three people only. I made my way around the room , straining my eyes , hoping to catch a glimpse of familiarity. And than,

"Hello Brooke."

--

_I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming , I could see it in his eyes. It wouldn't be enough for him , to kill and than go. There would be no quick end like I'd been secretly counting on. My knees began to shake , and I was afraid I was going to fall._

_She couldn't help herself - she tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, panic took over and she bolted for the door. But he was in front of her in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot , it was too fast. A crushing blow struck her chest - I saw her fly backward , and then heard the crunch as her head bashed into the mirror. The glass buckled , some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside her._

_I was too stunned to move , to stunned to grasp the amount of pain she was in. I couldn't breathe as his eyes found mine._

_--_

Coming back to reality , I paused. I know this voice , I turn around and come face to face with three black masks. '_How creative_' I thought.

"And what makes you so sure that I'm Brooke? I mean really , does this mask covering my face give it away?" I smirk as I casually sit down. Actually knowing that these masks didn't do shit to hide our identities. I leaned back in my chair to face them.

They all looked at each other before returning their attention back to me. One of the three laughed bitterly. Before I had a chance to react , he pulled out a chair , leaned in dangerously close to my mouth and breathed out ,

"I was actually going to say , it was your tattoo. Which by the way, is very , very sexy."

And just as quickly as he sat down , he was gone. Disappearing into the sea of people , the other two trying to keep up , and leaving me with my mouth open and goose bumps on every inch of my body. I look down , and sure enough , my tattoo was visible. The Chinese symbol I had gotten my sophomore year of high school. The tattoo that only one person has seen.

I got up and made my way to the bar. Ordering a scotch I scanned the room. There were some tears , some hugs , and to my surprise a whole lot of dancing. And than I spotted them again , standing in the corner talking amongst themselves. And just as I was about to turn around , he turned my way, that ass of a smirk evident on his beautiful face. He raised his glass towards me and winked , before returning to his conversation. Rolling my eyes , I chugged the rest of my drink before slamming it down on the table. Something told me I was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

Nearly two hours later and the party had yet to die down. If it wasn't for Bevin and Theresa hounding me with questions than I would of totally packed up and been on my way.

"I still can't believe you're here Brooke ! I swear when I was sending out the invitations Skills was all 'Babe Brooke ain't ganna show.' and I was all 'You wanna bet on that?' and he was all 'Now why would I want-'

"Bev , I get it hunny. But I'm here now, right?" patting her on the shoulder I turned to look at Theresa , who silently mouthed 'she hasn't changed one bit.' I suppressed the laugh that was stuck in my throat and nodded my head. In a way , it was kind of refreshing to learn that out of everyone Bevin didn't change. That there was still some kind of innocence left in this world. As absurd as this may sound , standing next to Bevin and hearing her ramble on about her life, makes me wonder if she can feel what I've done. If she can feel my darkness seeping into her. Attacking her body until one day she looked in the mirror , and didn't recognize the person staring back.

I didn't see where he came from , but suddenly he was there , breathing hot air down my neck. My heart thudded , stuttered , and than picked up again in double time. I didn't need to turn around to know it was him. Gingerly rubbing his fingertips up and down my arm , I felt his tongue graze the back of my ear. Leaving a hot , sticky path of desire.

"You have no idea how much I want to take you to bed right now." And before I could react to him slapping my ass , once again , he was gone. Thankfully, Bevin and Theresa were to engrossed in their conversation to notice the exchange that just took place. He had guts , I had to give him that. Sauntering over here, in public no less. And touching me like tomorrow wasn't going to come for him.

---

_Breaking our eye contact , he took another step towards her. Pulling her limp body in his arms , he lifted a lock of hair and delicately rubbed it between his fingers. Gently patting the strand back into place , he than moved his cool fingertips against her throat. He reached up to stroke her cheek once quickly with his thumb , his face curious. He stepped back, and began to circle , casually , as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue at a museum._

_And than , his face fell. Turning my way , he started walking towards me. Just one more step until he was just inches from my face. I wanted so badly to run , but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away. I could smell his sweat , sharp and strong , a man's smell. Without realizing , I put my hands around his waist , pressed my face into the scratchy wool between his biceps , something I had wanted to do all day. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent , dope and sweat. He didn't move , just gave a shuddering sigh._

_"I can't even begin to explain how messed up this is." he said._

_"Than don't." I whispered into his neck._

_And just as a stray tear dropped from the corner of my eye , his cold lips pressed against mine._

_

* * *

_

If I had known that tonight was going to be this boring , I wouldn't of spent three hours trying to find thee perfect dress to wear. I've mingled , I've hugged. I have done everything I needed to do , now why couldn't I just leave? Oh , that's right. Them. The three musketeers. _The old trio_. You would think that after all these years , I would have the strength to just walk right up to them and say what I came here to say. But no , I have to be the same old Brooke Davis that I was in high school and have my guard up. Not necessarily with the old married couple , them I think I could handle. It was him. The man who makes my body crave just the simplest touch , the one guy who had me at '_Hello_'.

Downing my fourth glass of champagne in the matter of twenty minutes , I made my way towards the ladies room. Finally coming to the conclusion that the squirming feeling I got whenever I laughed was because I had to pee. Almost crashing into the door , I realized that I had to actual open it , to get inside. Cursing to myself I rushed into the stall. Four minutes and one empty bladder later, I made my way into the lounge to freshen up. I was ready to be met with my reflection , but not hers.

"Hi Brooke." She was redoing her makeup. No fully looking at me , but enough to notice the pain that ached my face. For her eyes softened a bit.

I staggered a bit towards the sink , trying hard not to show how much her presence actually affected me. I nodded in reply , as I turned on the water , letting the hot liquid run over my shaking hands.

"It's been awhile , hasn't it?" She was trying to get me to talk. She didn't understand. I don't talk about that night. Never have , never will. So once again , I nodded.

"You know , If I didn't know any better , I would say that your trying to avoid looking at me. Afraid that if you look into my eyes you'll see what you did? What we all did?"

This time my head snapped up , my eyes found hers and I tried not to turn around to face her. So that's how we stayed , staring into the mirror , never breaking eye contact. I looked at her , and she looked at me. And for that split second , it was like we forgave each other for everything. I was about to open my mouth when the door swung open. Both our heads turned to the woman who just entered. Sighing , I faced the mirror once more. Knowing the moment , or whatever you want to call it , was over. Her eyes held some kind of emotion. Whether it was guilt , or relief. I wasn't quite sure. She smiled , turned around , and made her way out the door. And just as it was about to close I caught a glimpse of Haley's petite figure finding her way into her husbands arms. And for the second time that night, I was left speechless.

---

_There was no time to look back at the school , and I didn't want to see it as it was now - empty , an symbol of fear instead of sanctuary. The last person to walk through those doors , was gone._

_"You should head home , I don't want you to be here for this." His voice was firm , but even so I could hear a trace of sadness._

_"I want to stay with you." It was easier to say in the darkness , knowing as I spoke how my voice would betray me , my hopeless addiction to him , even after all was said and done._

_He didn't give me an answer._

_So we walked. We walked for what seemed like hours until we reached a deserted field. Two miles North of Tree Hill High. He took her body, and dumped it in the ground. I wanted to turn away , but I couldn't. He made his way over to me. He opened his mouth , and than closed it. And just as he opened it again I placed my finger over his lips._

_"Don't." He took my hand , moving it from his lips , but holding it to his face._

_"I love you," he said in a low , intense voice. "I will always love you , no matter what happens now. It's a poor excuse for what just happened , but it's still true."_

_It was the first time in so long he'd said he loved me - in so many words. He might not realize it , but I certainly did._

_"Lets go home," He continued , and bent to softly brush his lips against mine._

_---_

I looked into the mirror once last time , before exiting the bathroom. I had to get out of here. Quickly finding my way back to the table, I made a mental note to get Lucas's number and call him. In lets say, a year or two? Yes , that would do it. That would buy me enough time to figure out what the hell I was thinking coming here tonight.


End file.
